powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination
is the twelfth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It marks the debut of King Shurikenjin and the death of Raizo Gabi who will later return 32 episodes later. Synopsis All six of the Ninningers must find a way of how to work together and combine Shurikenjin and BisonKing into King Shurikenjin in order to stop a powerful Raizo Gabi, once and for all. Meanwhile, Kyuemon beigns to revive the next fallen general while Raizo begins his last stand against the Ninningers! Plot It was revealed that after both AkaNinger and Raizo Gabi dealt their finishers, AkaNinger loses and faints, later being dropped from the cliff they fight on. After his wish is finally fulfilled, Raizo prepares to honour his agreement with Kyuemon. Takaharu is badly injured and currently was forced to decommissioned from the battle for a while. Yoshitaka sent his grandchildren a warning that Raizo Gabi will after them next. StarNinger tries to attack Yoshitaka, whose preparing his newly opened curry stall. Yoshitaka did remind him to after his grandchildren not him, but Kinji stated that he is the only available target since Takaharu is gravely injured and the others were busy. While Kasumi is studying the schematics of Shurikenjin, she asks Kinji if Rodeomaru is Yoshitaka's creation, with Kinji refuses such fact and reveals that he only refers it to Yoshitaka's guidebook. She plans to combine both Shurikenjin and BisonKing while the others training due to Takaharu's injury. Raizo and his troop of Jukkarages terrorizes the city to help Kyuemon collect the citizens' fears with the available Ninningers tried to stop Raizo and his troops. Takaharu awakened from his injury, remembering his defeat but once he was dropped from the cliff by Raizo, Shinobimaru quickly saves him in time. As he enters the living room, Kinji reveals to him that the others are fighting Raizo. Kinji tries his best to hold Takaharu but he still keeps going after them, since they are families. Takaharu rejoins his teammates and battles Raizo once again. Kyuemon tries to eliminate AkaNinger, but met StarNinger as his resistance. AkaNinger and Raizo confront each other once again, with AkaNinger gains another Ninja Ichibantou from AoNinger to be on par with Raizo. AkaNinger's care for his families and cousins had bring forth a new Nin Shuriken that formed from four Sealing Shuriken. He used it on his Ichibantou, initiating Secret Shuriken Ninja Art: Blade Storm Fury Slashes which summon three other similar swords that helps him in defeating Raizo for the first time by himself. Raizo finally accepts his defeat and AkaNinger earns his respect but Kyuemon refuses such an act and enlarges him, turning Raizo into a rampant berserker and sends two Gashadokuros to assist him. The Ninningers summon Shurikenjin and BisonKing to deal with Gashadokuros but they quickly fuse into a Zanbatō for the crazed Gabi to attack the mechas. Just as all hope seemed lost, MomoNinger realized that the combination upgrade had been completed and AkaNinger utilized the new Combination Nin Shuriken, fusing their mechas into King Shurikenjin, which easily overpowered Raizo Gabi. His Zanbatō later reverted back into Gashadokuro before they were eliminated by King Unprecedented Slash. Raizo thanks AkaNinger for freeing him before finally rest in peace. Kinji looks again on his family picture, with Yoshitaka express his gratitude for helping his grandchildren. Kinji wonders and asks why did he against attacking his students, to which Yoshitaka replies that he had once trained a student but it didn't turned well and betrayed Yoshitaka. That student turned out to be Kyuemon Yayoi, better known as Kyuemon Izayoi. She later revives another general from a broken mask. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin, King Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Raizo Gabi: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Goton (Water Setting), Combination (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru, Combination (King Shurikenjin) *AoNinger - Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Byunmaru *StarNinger - Rodeomaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . *'Viewership': 3.7% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 12 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 11' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 2 **'Red': 6''' **'''Green: 4 **'Yellow': 3 *Kaito Nakamura's (Nagi Matsuo) 17th birthday and Gaku Matsumoto's (Yakumo Katou) 22nd birthday, falling on April 5th (premiere date of Shinobi 6 as well as 40th anniversary date of Super Sentai's premiere) and April 8th 2015 respectively, were celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ninnin/story/1205744_2393.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!, Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger, Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back! and Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢最強決戦！奇跡の合体｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢最強決戦！奇跡の合体｣ See Also (fight footage & story)